nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Heroes Episode: Ultimate Life Form
Nintendo Heroes Episode: Ultimate Life Form About the Episode In a 2-part Episode, Venom and Dr Eggman find project 'Shadow' and revieals it's a hedgehog. Now with Sonic accused of stealing the Chaos Emeralds, it's up to Ann, Kim & the others to make a rescue attempt on a tiny island. Part 1 It begins with Venom & Dr Eggman entering a dark chamber with a large Cryo-Animation pod, they opened it and revieals Shadow the hedgehog. Eggman wants him to come into the Space Colony ARK because he has a plan to take over Earth and defeat Sonic, he agrees on 1 condition...he wants to face Sonic. On Earth in the skies of Dallas, Texas. Spider-man, Sonic and Cale collected the new weapons from the Imperial Shuttle and skydived into Downtown. When they landed into the Park, they incounter Shadow who finds a Chaos Emerald and Sonic duels with him but unable to attack and Shadow escapes by Chaos Control as the Imperial Team catches the 3 and took them in. At the shrine of the Master Emerald, Knuckles talks to the female bat that the Master Emerald contains unlimited energy, but then Eggman shows up and blew the Master Emerald into 3 pieces as he teliports for the ARK. In the Space Colony ARK inside the Main Reactor, Shadow tells Eggman that the ARK has 1 powerful weapon that can destroy from a Base to a small City called the Eclipse Cannon but to make it work, it needs 7 Chaos Emeralds and they only collected 2. Then a bat named Rouge arrives with another emerald and wants to help them since she knows the location to 3 more emeralds At Nintendo Heroes HQ in the Dojo Room, Cat Lioness has smash a Ice Cube into 1,000 pieces because she unlock Jo-Chan. In the Meeting Room, the Police Chief announced that Cale, Spider-man and Sonic is captured by a Imperial Team and they're taken to a tiny island in the South Pacific where they'll get blown up within a few hours plus Eggman is heading there to get the 3 Chaos Emeralds. Part 2 On the tiny island near the imperial base, Eggman tells Shadow and Rouge arrived with Venom and plan to blow up the island while getting the 3 Chaos Emeralds so they have 30 minutes to succeed and they got 1 shot for them to complete, they they spread out on the island While Dr Eggman takes out all At-St's on the main arena, Shadow plants the Bomb when Amy finds him thinking that he is Sonic but instead it was Shadow and before Eggman can capture, Tails and the other Heroes show up then he got beaten & escaped telling Venom to set the countdown for 15 minutes as Rouge collected the 3 Chaos Emeralds but got trapped into a large safe. Amy enters the prison level and rescues Sonic & Cale, then they both went into the opened park arena and find Shadow demanding to give up, then Shadow duels against Sonic but ended in a draw and Eggman contacts him to rescle Rouge & evacuate before the island blows up. Sonic heads for the Heroes while Cale follows Shadow for the Storage Room, Venom and Dr Eggman escape the island by the Imperial Shuttle as the Airplane evacuates by taking off In the Storage room, Cale & Shadow find Rouge as the countdown gets close to 0. Then at the last few seconds, Shadow use Chaos Control to teliport into the ARK and then the tiny island explodes as our Heroes became shocked that Cale got killed in the explosion. Later that night in New York City, our Heroes mourn the lost of a member plus Piccolo makes a quick speech reminding that everyone can make their Destinies and the new World Trade Center glows in blue light as the episode ends.